


The Night Was Also Moist

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, songfic-adjacent-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovelorn and lonely, he made a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

He scrubbed his chin, stopping when he realised what he was doing. He clenched his fist and then stretched his hand out, almost surprised that he could control it. He hadn’t even been aware of touching his face; it must have been something he picked up subconsciously from Dean. He clicked his fingers and then mentally kicked himself. Stupid. Stupid to think this would change anything, stupid to place so much in so little and stupid to think that he would ever be able to prove his worth. He pushed the chair angrily away from the table as he stood, and stumbled a few paces to where he remembered seeing the light switch earlier. Crowley flicked it a few times, just to confirm that the power was out. Of course it was. Forlornly, he sat down on the tiled floor, registering that it was cold and sticky but already feeling disconnected. Closing his eyes, he gently exhaled and allowed himself to get lost in his favourite daydream. He had just reached the part where Dean angled their bodies together and was gently guiding his wrist, showing him how to _really_ flip a burger, when he felt a nudge against his chest. Crowley opened his eyes to the gloom, aware now more than ever of the fact that he had no-one to Poughkeepsie him out of trouble. The final deal he had made with Rowena was tenuous at best. He knew that. There was a finite amount of time to make this work before it all came crashing down again.

The storm seemed to be passing now, and the dawn light cast its shadow. Crowley stood and caught a glimpse of his reflection as he stepped behind the bar. He barely recognised his own desolate stare. He had been lying to himself. This could never work. He had given up everything, and for the first time in a long while, Crowley was scared. He felt another little shuffle and gently opened his jacket. He looked down to the pocket that sat over where his heart would be, and felt the tears give up their fight to fall. He knew he had a lot of work to do; to prove to himself as well as Dean that he was worth taking a chance on. Hot Wings Bar and Grill was Crowley’s shot at making a life together for them both. He reached into his pocket, tenderly waiting for the little creature to latch his adorable tiny toes onto Crowley’s finger. He didn’t have the beautiful green eyes of his namesake, but this adorable, precious baby bat, the only thing that Crowley had been allowed to take with him out of hell apart from his meatsuit and the clothes it was wearing, wouldn’t be gone when the morning came.

Crowley shuddered and brought himself back from the edge of another reverie. There would definitely be no meatloaf on the menu.

**Author's Note:**

> All apologies to Meatloaf. They played 'Bat Out of Hell' on the radio when I was driving home, and I got the idea of Crowley being really sad over losing his friendship with Demon Dean, and to try and mend his heart, and because he just can't let go of how much having a meaningful connection meant to him [no matter how one-sided it was], he adopts a cute little bat to nurture, and names him after the only person he ever allowed himself to get close to. I also thought it would be a good contribution to this:
> 
> http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/148681056700/augusts-prompt-posting-dates-20-23-of-august
> 
> Rated mature for questionable use of a burger flipping tutorial as innuendo. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
